Unexpected Turns
by Shuriyaki-San
Summary: Tsukune loses his cousin at a young age, and pushes to improve himself to never let any of his close people get hurt ever again. How will this impact his time at Youkai Academy? Tsu x Miz x Kuru. M for adult content, including language and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers of this story! I do so hope that my first Rosario+Vampire fic is up to par with those you've read before, so if it isn't, feel free to give me constructive criticism, please none of that "Ur fic suks ass" bullshit, I've seen it before and all it does is annoy me, so intelligent comments please! Also feel free to PM or shoot a review up if you have a question, I do my best to answer without revealing too much of the future plot, so yeah! Also, this will be based more on the anime (I've read both the manga and seen the anime) and the story will be drastically changed. You'll see why, enjoy!

* * *

Tsukune Aono was always a normal boy, average marks in school, a fairly athletic young man. He has a few acquaintances that he could talk to in school, but no real friends (besides his cousin Kyouko). He never strived to put himself above others, to make it seem as though he was superior to anyone, he just wanted to fit in. How ironic this philosophy would seem to him later in his life.

At eight years of age, Tsukune and Kyouko were allowed to explore in a half-mile radius around their houses, seeing as how they were close together. Oftentimes they would go out for a few hours before returning home, Tsukune sporting a few lumps on his head from "stupid" suggestions to his cousin. Most of the time they would simply go to the playground and play, occasionally growing gutsy and exploring some of the woods around the parks they visited. On this particular day, however, they had been at the park for more than their designated time (they had fallen asleep on the slide side-by-side), and neither of them were relishing the thought of confronting their parents about the situation.

"Ugh, this is all your fault Tsu-kun! You were supposed to wake us up if we fell asleep!"

Tsukune looked at her incredulously for a second before responding. "How….am I supposed to wake us up if I'm asleep with you?"

Kyouko mulled this over for a few seconds before sending him a half-hearted glare. "I don't know! But Uncle Koji won't be happy with us…."

Tsukune nodded, curiosity crawling onto his face. "Where did your dad go again? I still don't understand…"

Kyouko shrugged, "I don't really understand myself, I just know that he had to go away for awhile and that he won't be home for a few weeks. Mom wanted some time out with her friends so-"

"So she dropped you off here, yeah." Tsukune finished for her. "I understand that….geez, it's really dark out, what time is it?"

Kyouko looked at the watch Tsukune had bought for her the previous year with some difficulty, considering the lighting of the patch of grass they were currently standing on. "It's….9:30. Wow, we ARE late! Let's get going…"

Tsukune nodded and they started off, walking in eerie silence towards the Aono residence. Tsukune couldn't help but look around, trying to be alert as possible to protect his cousin (despite her constant claims of having to protect HIM). He knew of the bad men who would come and try to take her, he heard things on the news and from police officers at school about them. He didn't want to lose her, she was his closest friend and relative, and losing her would be….

Tsukune shook his head, warding off the dark thoughts threatening to invade his mind. Just as he was cleansing his mind of such thoughts, however, a black van pulled around the corner silently behind them, and started tailing them closely.

"Do we have a positive I.D. on the girl?" a muscular man whispered to the man driving the van.

"Yeah," said the obvious leader, "that's the girl that the boss wants dead. Said that her dad was dealing some bad drugs and had to be whacked, except that her mother knows too much. She's getting hit by Yokutso and Vostu, and we're to kill the girl."

"But why the girl?" whispered the first man, watching her walk with a small boy beside her. "Surely she can't know anything about her dirt-bag father's dealings?"

The driver shrugged. "I guess the boss thinks that she might. I don't think about these things, I just follow orders, or it'll be MY head on the platter. Come on now, just grab her and we'll dump her off a dock or something, don't want a scene in this urban environment."

The passenger nodded and moved to the middle of the vehicle, popping the sliding door open ever so slightly for a quick pull open. The driver, as if by some hidden signal, pushed his foot on the accelerator to glide up beside the two children.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune was paranoid. He'd seen the van creep up from behind, the two men whispering inside. He pulled Kyouko closer to him, walking a little faster. She looked up at him confused, but didn't question it. Her cousin didn't do things for no reason, so she would just have to question him later. Besides, she was scared, why shouldn't she be?

Tsukune heard the slight squeal of the tires as the van sped up, and turned just in time to see a large man thrust the van door open and grab at Kyouko.

"NO!" he shouted, pushing Kyou behind him and slapping the man's hands away from him. The van went for another fourty feet before pulling a 180 in the street and coming back around. The man jumped out of the door this time, obviously aggravated that his first grab was a failed one. Tsukune was urging Kyouko to run, but she was just staring at the man in startled realization.

"You….you're the man….daddy brought home…you're my….my dad's friend…."The man laughed and gave her a grim smile. "Afraid not sweetheart. Your dear daddy is dead, and your mother will be as well around…this time actually. You're the last to go, so come on, make this easier for me why don't you."

Tsukune and Kyouko were both rooted to the spot. Did they….hear the man right? Kyou's dad dead? Her mother dying? What was happening? Silent tears starting falling down Kyouko's face as her entire world starting crashing down around her. Her parents were dead. Gone. And she would be soon too.

Tsukune's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. These men knew that Kyouko's parents were dead, so they knew the men who did it, right? He started shaking, too young to deal with and understand the information thrust upon him. The thing he did understand, however, was the man advancing on them, knife in hand and murderous intent in his eyes. His eyes darted around the sidewalk, a single thought in his mind. '_I need a weapon_'

He found a knarled branch just off the path with a knot at the end. A perfect club. He grabbed it and stood in front Kyou, branch at the ready. "Leave us alone!" he shouted, trying to push Kyou to start running to the house.

The man simply laughed at the scene laid out before him. An eight year old kid trying to stop him from offing another equally helpless kid? He didn't exactly feel comfortable killing a child, but orders were orders, and her friend trying to save her made the situation feel a little less real.

"Out of the way kid, maybe I'll let you live if you leave now and run." he said, before taking another step forward. The driver watched with annoyed eyes as the kid lashed out with the branch, catching his partner across the face and mangling one of his eyes.

The man wailed in pain, clutching his eye as blood pooled around his fingers. "THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, I SWEAR HE'S GOING TO DIE THE WORST FUCKI-"

"QUIET." His partner shouted, catching some movement in his peripheral. It seemed that the boy finally got their target to start fleeing the sight. The driver grunted, before upholstering a silenced pistol and taking aim. One bullet was all it took, striking the girl in her back as she fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Get in and let's get out of here!" he said, aggravated that his partner was bested by some kid. The man nodded angrily, but not before throwing his knife toward Tsukune. The knife sailed through the air, before slicing through flesh and bone to lodge itself in Tsukune's arm. He screamed in pain before falling to the ground, desperately trying to get to Kyou to see why she had fallen while running.

The men gave the scene one last look before driving off, leaving the street as silent as it had been three minutes previously, with the exception of Tsukune and Kyouko's groans and whimpers of pain. After a minute of pained crawling, Tsukune came to rest beside Kyou, now getting a full view of the bullet wound and blood stain on her back.

Tsukune whimpered, poking at her arm. "Kyou-chan….Kyou-chan please…."

Kyouko turned her head to look at him with pained eyes. "Tsu….ku….ne…."

Tsukune nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I'm here Kyou-chan, we need to get you to the hospital so that you get better!" he said, turning to the houses sporting light he started shouting for help.

Kyou looked through him, seeing some distant thing that he would never see as the life faded from her eyes. Blood began to seep from her mouth, the internal hemorrhaging being too much for her young body as she passed on to the afterlife. Tsukune continued to scream for another 5 minutes before someone heard him and came, calling an ambulance. Tsukune clung to Kyouko's body, wishing that they had left sooner. Wishing that he could have been stronger. Wishing that they had taken a different road. These thoughts persisted with him even all the way to the hospital, where the dagger was removed, he was announced to make a full recovery, and Kyouko Aono was pronounced dead. The pristine white hospital, where everyone tried to stay happy, even as the detectives questioned Tsukune about the men. It was when his father spoke that he learned Kyou's father had been involved with some mob and had stolen from them, sold bad drugs and gave them a bad reputation and the like. It was then that the mob boss ordered him and his family killed, in order to remove any information about them that might lead the police to them. Of course the blood at the scene from the man's eye was a good start, and the police later found all this out.

But even all the information in the world wasn't useful, unless it was uncovered before the crime was ever committed.

Tsukune's best friend and cousin, Kyouko, was dead because of some stupid crimes. Her father being involved in stupid crimes. Obsessed with money. All people were. He hated it.

There, in the hospital, Tsukune decided that he would do his best to make sure that no one close to him would ever get hurt from something like crime ever again. And not only crime, but anything. He would NEVER let anyone get hurt again. He would push himself to be as physically and mentally fit as he could, to be one step ahead of any criminals that might want to hurt him or his precious ones.

***_Timeskip 8 years*_**

Tsukune sighed as he finished his homework. Making sure to change some of the answers to wrong ones, he started his daily training regimen of pushups and sit-ups. Gone was the small athletic child that watched as his cousin was gunned down in cold blood. Gone was the boy who thought that everything could be achieved through believing in something.

Tsukune was now 16 years of age, and, to put it simply, _ripped. _He could easily bench twice his weight, could run miles without becoming short of breathe, and had studied numerous martial arts styles, making his own two fists as lethal as any sharpened weapon at close range. Not only that, but his mind was as sharp as they came. Studying levels of math and science at the college level (of those achieving their Master's degree), he was easily the smartest of any his age. Due to this, he knew no to show it. To stick out was to beg for trouble, just as Kyouko's father had. He didn't cover his trail in the slightest, knew no morality or humility, and invited trouble to come from all angles. And he had paid for it with his own life, as well as the lives of his family. Tsukune would not make the same mistake.

He kept average grades, practically the same as his eight year old self, getting problems wrong on purpose to fit in with his peers. He found all their homework boringly easy, getting it done within minutes each day. It was harder to hide his physical prowess, but he had devised a few ways. Add weights to one leg to throw himself off balance to seem clumsy, use his knowledge of chemistry to make a serum to slightly paralyze his muscles and make it harder for him to move, stuff like that. And it worked, for all intents and purposes, but as his high school career was ending soon, he had to go off to a university. His average marks put him in a not-too-pleasant situation of no one wanting to take him, and his parents were none too happy about it. They too, had not noticed their son changing into the pinacle of human prowess, and had accepted that he would just never be social. They thought of their son as the "clumsy average kid that we will always love and protect." Little did they know that he had protected them on several occasions. Funny how that works out.

One night, while sitting in the living room and watching television with his mother, he heard his father burst through the door in song.

"Tsuuukuneee is goinnnngggg to colleeeggeee~" His voice rang out and his wife snickered at her husbands antics, smiling over at Tsukune. He rolled his eyes before they both got up and went to see what Koji was prattling on about.

"Youkai Academy," he explained, a bit tipsy as he had just been home from the bar. "A private academy where you'll be admitted no matter what! Some old codger in a white robe dropped this pamphlet on his way home, so I just picked it up! Pretty lucky to have me as a dad, eh son?" he joked, laughing at his son's deadpan expression.

Tsukune, while keeping up the irritated son look, was thinking things over at lightning speed. 'Unidentified man dropping a document claiming to be a school. Possibilities include some organized crime house needing a new flunky, an insane looking for more victims while handing out these flyers to attract victims, or the real deal. Name suggests a school for demons, given the irrational thought that they even exist, and could be a school for delinquents. Given any of the possibilities, I may be able to shut operations down on the inside and pretend to be a survivor of some gang attack, or end up back in school and training. No downsides, but many upsides.'

He nodded to his father and smiled halfway, "Guess I'll be going off to school then, right dad?"

His dad nodded solemnly, remembering that it would be the first time with Tsukune away since the incident. "Yes, and for Kami's sake Tsukune try to make some friends! I know you miss Kyouko but it's time to mo-"

"To move on? To forget?" Tsukune finished angrily, noting his father's disappointed reaction. "I can't. You didn't see the look on her face dad….she knew she was going to die and she was so scared…and I couldn't help….you don't understand." he finished with a huff and tears in his eyes, before he stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut.

Koji sighed before turning toward his wife. "I have a feeling that this affects him even worse than we thought, probably more than he lets on. I hope that schools atmosphere will help him cope and move on."

Kasumi nodded sadly, looking to her son's room. "He will. I just know it. He'll come back to us changed, he won't try to isolate himself anymore."

Meanwhile, Tsukune was packing his bags, seeing as how the sheet of paper stated that the bus would be there within the week to pick him up. He sighed before throwing some of his books into the bag, as well as a single photo of him and Kyouko when they were kids. He tucked it very carefully into his bag's hidden pocket, before gazing down at his belongings. His gut was trying to tell him something, and he had learned to always listen to it, as it was never wrong.

Something about this Youkai Academy was going to change him, for better or worse, he did not know. But something was off about it. And in a weeks time, he was going to find out what.

* * *

Well there we go, first chapter dished out. To anyone who reads comics, you probably noticed that his beginning is essentially the same as Bruce Wayne's (Batman). He sure as hell won't be any superhero though, just a man defending his family and friends, so don't expect some costume and alias bullshit. Anywho, hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, over a hundred hits in just over 12 hours! That certainly motivates me...what discourages me is the three reviews I got. Come on guys, is it really that hard to just throw up a quick review? I don't even care what it's about, tell me you like it, or that you hate it! And if you feel especially generous, tell me _why _you feel that way. A radical concept, I know, but try it out! The other thing that I make sure to put up in any A/N's I leave is to check my profile for updates. I hate doing updates on stories, because it gives the reader an impression that a chapter is up...and I know the dissapointment of instead finding "CANT UPDATE GRANDMA STUCK IN OVEN" or something of the like. So check near the bottom of my profile for the date of my last update and what my status is on writing. Anyway, that's enough of my monologue, on to the good stuff!

* * *

_***LAST TIME***_

_Koji sighed before turning toward his wife. "I have a feeling that this affects him even worse than we thought, probably more than he lets on. I hope that schools atmosphere will help him cope and move on."_

_Kasumi nodded sadly, looking to her son's room. "He will. I just know it. He'll come back to us changed, he won't try to isolate himself anymore."_

_Meanwhile, Tsukune was packing his bags, seeing as how the sheet of paper stated that the bus would be there within the week to pick him up. He sighed before throwing some of his books into the bag, as well as a single photo of him and Kyouko when they were kids. He tucked it very carefully into his bag's hidden pocket, before gazing down at his belongings. His gut was trying to tell him something, and he had learned to always listen to it, as it was never wrong._

_Something about this Youkai Academy was going to change him, for better or worse, he did not know. But something was off about it. And in a weeks time, he was going to find out what._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune stood at the bus stop, holding his bags and leaning against the pole in boredom. He sighed as he remembered his parents forlong faces at his emotionless departure. To tell the truth, he was upset with his father, and dissapointed in his mother. His father just didn't understand why he was so upset with Kyouko dying, it wasn't just some thing where he was sad his cousin was dead. No, it was much more than that, the reasons behind it were deep and complicated, but he understood every bit of it...

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a bus pulling up in front of him, the doors opening silently. Tsukune observed the bus driver, who looked...eerie.

'_Standard uniform, no weapon, cigar...eyes with reflective properties? No...must be a trick of the light.' _Tsukune thought, taking notice of the drivers eyes.

The bus driver chuckled darkly to himself before closing the doors behind the young Aono, a single thought circulating through his mind. '**This year will certainly be...interesting**.'

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune was broken out of his meditation by the sudden lurch of the bus stopping. He opened his eyes slowly, looking out of the bus windows. His eyes narrowed at the sights before him.

'_Large body of water with a red tint...large amount of dead vegetation...graveyards prominant everywhere...where am I?_'

The driver cleared his throat, alerting Tsukune that he was rudely not exiting at his stop. He muttered an apology before grabbing his bags and walking out the sliding door, looking back up towards the driver. The man simply smirked before saying in an eerie voice. "**Be careful, this school is known to be...quite dangerous, to say the least. Good luck." **And on that note, the door closed, leaving Tsukune to stare at his contemplative expression until the bus drove back through the tunnel.

Tsukune picked up his bags and started down the path, annoyed that his mental concentration was slipping so easily when he was only in a new envirement. He knew better than to let his guard down. If he did that, he could be done for, he knew the harsh realities of the world, and he would not fall victim.

Ironically, as he swore he would never fall victim, a bike barreled over a makeshift ramp of sticks, heading straight for his back. He turned quickly, hearing the breaking of flimsy wood beneath rubber and saw a pink-haired girl out of control on a bicycle.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed, looking mortified to see a person about to be struck because of her carelessness. Tsukune allowed a grim smile to slip onto his face as he leapt into the air roughly two meters, grabbing the girl off the bicycle and allowing the device to clatter helplessly to the ground. He landed on his back, the girl on top of him, both of them breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? I think I may have scratched your arms with my...with my...nails..." she spoke urgent at first, before going into a trance like state, sniffing at his arm. "Your smell...it's...I'm sorry!" she squeaked, before leaning in and biting his neck.

Tsukune froze, wondering if a good deed would be his end, and noting every shred of information that he could about the girl.

'_Female, 16-17 years of age, D-cup breasts, athletic figure, unusual shade of pink hair, unusually sharp canines, school uniform...I think...drinking my blood? A vampire? A cultist?_'

As he was trying to make heads or tails of the situation however, the girl remembered who she was and what she was doing, as she leapt off him, bowing deeply. "I'm so sorry! I didn't...I lost...please don't hate me..."

Tsukune looked at her questioningly while rubbing his neck, no trace of puncture wounds being present. "It's ok...really...what are you?"

She looked up sheepishly, blushing a delicate shade of pink. "It's obvious now isn't it...I'm a vampire, and I'm awful sorry that I took without asking! But I've never drank from a live source...and you smelt so good...I couldn't resist...please forgive me!" she explained, before bowing again.

Tsukune blinked, staring at her dumbfounded from his prone position on the ground. '_Vampire...maybe codename or a cover for some cult or even a deep seated crime organization with mythical creatures as ranks, but I can't rule out that the supernatural does, in fact, exist. Why do I feel so old all of a sudden._' He sighed and chuckled at his situation, before standing up.

"I forgive you, really, no hard feelings. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

The girl looked up in shock, before realization dawned on her face. "That's right! Why did you tackle me off my bike? I mean, I know I was going to hit you and all..." her face showed that she was slightly ashamed of herself and Tsukune snorted, "but why didn't you just move out of the way?"

He smiled kindly at her, and answered, "Well, you might have gotten hurt going that fast, so I saved you injury as well."

The girl blushed deeper, admiration and affection crawling into her eyes and face. "You don't even know me...and you tried to help me? You must be very kind...er...I'm sorry, I don't even know your name! Mine is Akashiya Moka, pleased to meet you." she stated, holding her hand out shyly.

Tsukune chuckled lightly, taking it in his own and giving Moka a friendly smile. "Aono Tsukune, and I just try to do what's right, I suppose."

Moka smiled back at him and giggled. "So...can we be...friends?"

Tsukune had a brief memory flash of Kyouko nagging him to make other friends, when he smiled more genuily than he had for years.

"I would love to be your friend."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Shirayuki Mizore observed the structure from a distance, fidgeting nervously with the thought of being in the foreign building with so many strangers. She sighed, steeling her nerves before making her way to the building.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Tsukune was being especially cautious in this new atmosphere where mythical creatures were very much in existence.

'_It's too much a coincidence that **Youkai **Academy has a literal youkai student. I have to assume the worst case that this is a school designed specifically for creatures of this type...how they avoided human detection for this long is definitely a strange phenomena, but I'll worry about that later._'

He would take no risks. NO one would know his true identity as a human until he was sure that humans weren't biased against in this place. The odds were against him, but he also had a high chance of bullshitting his way through, should his assumption be that this was a school to integrate mythical creatures into human society. That was the only logical explanation that they avoid detection for so long, that they had learned to coexist and hide among the very beings that would condemn them the moment they saw their true natures.

These thoughts were, of course, all theoretical, seeing as he had yet to see the true nature of the school. He also had about three strings of seperate theories, although they were all highly unlikely.

Moka sensed his distress and lightly prodded him, blushing slightly. "Ne, Tsukune-kun...do you mind if I hold your hand? Since you're my first real friend and all..." she trailed off, looking slightly morose. Tsukune smiled lightly before taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

"Of course I will Moka-san, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Moka blushed again at his words, and her expression considerably lightened, so much that she began to walk with a slight skip in her step.

They arrived in the auditorium and sat down in two random seats, Tsukune looking especially on edge.

'_Too many unknowns...no precautions, no open escape routes...fuck do I hate being trapped...wait...who's that..._' he thought, spotting a girl who was quite obviously violating the dress code and sporting violet hair. '_She looks...familiar..._'

Moka, watching him to make sure he was alright, noticed him staring at a fellow first year several seats in front of them, and couldn't help the twinge of jealously that she felt. "Ne, do you know her Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked slightly shaken. "No...I don't...but I feel like I do. It's...strange to say the least." he said, obviously not in a right state of mind. He left the conversation at that, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, as if in deep thought. Moka simply sat by his side, wishing that she could help ease his distress.

'_Almost three hours...only three hours...and I've lost my calm. Kyouko would be dissapointed in me.'_ Tsukune thought, barely hearing the beginning of the year speech one of the teachers was giving to all the students. Information was valuable, much more valuable than material goods, but he was sure he'd figured out a great deal of what she was saying already, and he needed time to rearrange his thoughts.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'That boy...' Mizore thought, stealing glances at him when no one was looking. 'Who is he? I don't think I've seen him before, there's no way I could have, I've never left the village.' The fact that he seemed familiar in the least sent fear through her. Fear that it might be him...but no, he was human, there was no way he got in this school. The boy who rejected her...just because of who she was. She never wanted to grow close to anyone ever again. Caring only brought pain. This was why she generally watched from a distance. If was wasn't too close, she couldn't get too attached, and she wouldn't get hurt.

'This boy...I have to follow him. Maybe I'll find something out that will put some light on this.' she thought, stalking the brown haired boy and his friend down their path to the school buildings. She watched as they entered homeroom, and, upon looking at her schedule, discovered that she was in the same room. She entered the room swiftly and took the seat directly in front of the boy (the one behind had been taken by his companion). Ms. Nekonome, as she'd been introduced, began taking roll call once the bell went off and the last student shambled in. She finished shortly, and, tail waving behind her happily began her small speech.

"Now, as we all know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters to learn to coexist with humans."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune grimaced. He knew that this was probably the case, but he still didn't like to see that numerous species of humanoid creatures had to be cataloged by him for personal reference. It was a great deal of work and would require time and effort, two things he didn't want to waste at the moment. He listened to her speech about humans ruling the world, coexisting and the like.

'_Moka-san is a vampire, that much is clear. But what about the rest of these students? Do any of them know mind reading? Is it only physical changes, or do some have mental energies as well? Once again, too many unknowns...but I suppose the best course of action is to stick low for the time being and try to make sense of things.'_

The violet haired girl in front of him...she was a 'monster' as well. But what kind? Tsukune realized with an eerie calm that he wouldn't care, no matter what it was. She interested him, in ways that he was not familiar with. He did know that the first thing he should do however, was let Moka know that he was a human. She was his only friend in here, and vice versa, so he felt obligated to tell her.

As soon as the bell rang, Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and tugged her out the door. Just before they were beyond the threshold, however, Tsukune sent a fleeting glance towards the violet haired girl, only to find that she was staring at him with the same curiosity that he felt towards her. This thought stuck in his mind as he and Moka made their way out to the woods beyond the school, far away from prying eyes and ears.

"Moka-san, what do you think of humans?" he asked bluntly, cocking his head to the side slightly indicating his interest.

Moka gasped slightly as his straight forwardness, before looking down sadly. "...I hate them. I was bullied as a kid because of my anemia, and the other girls would pull my hair and wreck my supplies because of my condition and my pink hair."

Tsukune winced, realizing that she had witnessed the worst of human nature. The part of them that judged differences as 'bad'. He embraced her, shocking her again, before she slowly sank into his chest, holding him back. He squeezed her lightly before letting go, taking a deep breathe.

"Moka-san...I'm human. Not like them!" he said, seeing her eyes go wide and fill with accusations, "what you saw was pretty much the worst part of human nature. I promise that I've never judged someone before I got to know them, and I hope that you won't relinquish our friendship just because of who I am."

Moka sniffed, tears brimming in her eyes. Her new friend, her only friend, was one of **them**. She couldn't believe it...but then again he hadn't done anything to hurt her, right? He even went out of his way to make sure she was safe, before he even knew she was a vampire. He also seemed relatively calm about the school...wait...

"How did you get in?" she whispered, wiping her eyes. "It's supposed to be impossible...you should be dead right now, by their standards."

Tsukune shrugged, seeing that he was winning her over. "I don't know, but now that I'm in I don't want to blow my cover, or I'll have a school full of monsters trying to kill me."

Moka nodded, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, before looking behind Tsukune. "TSUKUNE, WATCH OU-"

It was too late, however, and Komiya Saizou had already barreled through the clearing, picking up Tsukune and tackling him down a large hill.

"TSUKUNEEEE!" Moka screamed, hurrying after them. Unbeknownst to her, a fourth figure silently followed in the trees, remaining undetected.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Tsukune grimaced in pain, assessing his damage. '_Multiple bruises, maybe a slight concussion. Nothing serious, besides some cuts and scrapes. What, and who was that?'_

He got his answer as the aggressor stood up to his full height in his true form, almost eight feet tall.

'_Bulging muscles, obviously farm superior in power, height and weight advantage, mediocre speed and flexibility, poor use of tactics and subpar intelligence. If my knowledge of mythical creatures is more than that of a fourth grader, I do believe that this is an ogre.' _he thought, stretching his muscles in anticipation of a fight. _'Looks like I'll have to switch personal study from theoretical physics to ancient mythology in order to get an edge here.'_

Saizou laughed at the brown haired boy looking at him blankly. "You, Aono, not only were you trying to get with MY girl Moka, but you're also a human! That means that I get twice the amount of pleasure from killing you, so just stay still and let me finish it why don't ya!"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at those words, before observing a small cliff near his position. "I heard someone else say those words before taking someone precious to me...You will die for uttering them to me. Also, Moka is no ones _girl_. She will be with whomever she chooses you fucking sleaze ball."

Saizou roared in anger at Tsukune's words before charging at him. Tsukune leapt out of the way and began making his way towards the cliff, grabbing a noose from a nearby tree and looping the end around a firmly planted tombstone. As soon as Saizou charged at him again, he made his way toward the cliff, and Saizou, being none the wiser, chased him. As soon as Tsukune reached the drop-off he dropped down on his back, kicking upwards and Saizou passed overhead due to his height. His kick caught Saizou in an area no man likes to be hurt in, and lifted him into the air slightly as he began to fall to the jagged rocks and blood red ocean below. Tsukune's momentum from his kick would have also sent him careening over the edge, however the rope held true and he was able to make his way back to solid ground.

As soon as he was six feet clear of the edge, a pink blur tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"I don't care if you're a human, I want you to stay my friend. Please stay Tsukune-kun, please don't leave me!" Moka cried into his shoulder for some time after that, obviously scared that he had died. Tsukune smiled and patted her back, reassuring her.

"I won't leave Moka-san, and no one should find out about my secret now either, so we're in the clear. Let's head back to the dorms, ne?"

She nodded and, holding onto his arm, they began walking back toward their assigned dwellings.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mizore thought over everything she had heard and seen. The boy was human, but still seemed to have at least decent physical strength, and cared for others, or at the very least the pink haired girl, Moka. She was not afraid of humans; she had grown up around them. The memory of the last human boy she'd known, however, was too painful, and she's tried to avoid them ever since. This one though...even with the knowledge of what awaited him in the school, he decided to stay.

"Aono Tsukune..." she whispered to herself, a small smile curling her lips. "I think I like you."

* * *

Well there we go, getting this out at 1 in the morning with school in 5 hours isn't pleasant, but I'm so excited about this story! Also, the pairing will be Tsu x Miz x Kur, so for those that don't like more than one girl with him, you may not like this fic. I didn't know what I wanted to do at first, but after reading some of my old favorites and rereading some of the manga I'm sure that this is what I plan to do. Not sure when the next chapter will come out, but I will try to make it 3-4 days MAX. Also, since it will be a two-female-Tsukune story, I will be switching the tags from Mizore to Kurumu from time to time to try and capture as many viewers as possible, to spread the entertainment! See you next time~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I figure I'll use the top portion of my A/N to answer/comment on some reviews are more significant! I read each one, so if any would point out something worth mentioning, I'll put it in the spotlight! These are more addressed to those who put them, so skip over them if you really want to just get to the story!

**Sabersonic - **_Well this is certainly an interesting interpretation of the canon story, though for some odd reason this Tsukune somehow reminds me of one Sousuke Sagara..._

Now, I myself had never heard this name, but after some research it turns up he's a character from a series I had never looked into. That being said, if my version/s of anyone are similar to anyone else (unless I point it out, like Tsukune with Batman), it is most likely coincidental!

**Bored Failure - **_Hm... I can't say I super like this fic. The writing isn't bad, but... I might be worried about Moka being too needy. I can see how she might be crushing on your Tsukune and how she might be very lonely, but some restraint on her part would be nice. For Tsukune... eh I kinda like the improvements to Tsukune. He's not a wimp like the canon Tsukune and can strategize pretty well. I hope he has some quirks other than being a super genius/athlete. If he is just going to be systematically working through the story, he might become a little... stale. Curious to see if he gets vamp powers... Or other powers in the future. I'll follow this for a bit._

_Errors: In chap 1 you wrote "knew no to show it" it should be "knew not to show it" right?_

THIS IS WHAT I LIKE. THANK YOU FOR POSTING THIS. Good constructive critisism, along with gramatical errors that I miss in my haste of getting out what's threatening to burst from my mind. That being said, I can now actually comment on it! Now, I feel that if Tsukune was more straightforward with his feelings and desire for Moka's friendship, she would have been more accepting of his being human. Also, I felt that since Tsukune practically defeated Saizou singlehandedly (being only human), that part of Moka's vampire pride would recognize the difficulty of this and thus respect him and accept him somewhat more. She will be restrained however, I just wanted to make a point of showing their close relationship so that I may focus on other things (which are incoming). As for quirks, I dare say there might be a few... *chuckles maniacally*

**Jekyll N Hyde** - _Well I'm liking this story so far, the only problem I have with it is that Tsukune is too knowledgable and too calm about the fact that monsters exist, try not to make him too over powered but all in all I like it since it reminds me of Batman a little._

I was hoping someone might point this out, simply because I enjoyed my logic behind it (I don't care if it sounds egotystical). With his early exposure of the more bloodthirsty side of humanity, Tsukune learned not to necessarily expect everything, but that nothing was impossible. He was certainly surprised to find out that mythical creatures existed, but seeing as how he sought to make himself as knowleble on all evils in the world (even those that probably do not exist) he through ancient mythology and the more popular urban legends into subjects he studied, just not extensively.

Phew, I'll probably try to make this section shorter from now on, and if you guys have questions you REALLY want the answers too, you can just PM me. I make a point of responding to every single one I get, so you won't have to worry about that! Anywho, how about we get to the good stuff?

* * *

_Mizore thought over everything she had heard and seen. The boy was human, but still seemed to have at least decent physical strength, and cared for others, or at the very least the pink haired girl, Moka. She was not afraid of humans; she had grown up around them. The memory of the last human boy she'd known, however, was too painful, and she's tried to avoid them ever since. This one though...even with the knowledge of what awaited him in the school, he decided to stay._

_"Aono Tsukune..." she whispered to herself, a small smile curling her lips. "I think I like you."_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune woke up the next day feeling refreshed. He got out of bed tiredly, grabbing some clothing and heading to the showers. Walking in, he got an eyeful of monsters half in their natural forms, which should have made him freak out. However, his encounter yesterday with Saizou, and his knowledge of the school made him act very non-chelant about it, as he got cleaned up and dressed, grabbing his bag and walking out the front door of the building. He was immediately greeted by Moka, who smiled brightly at the sight of him (much to the ire of Tsukune's male peers).

"Tsukune-kun! I missed you!" she proclaimed, latching onto his arm and nuzzling it affectionately. Everyone in the area felt a chill suddenly affect them, and they all shivered before it dissapeared as quickly as it came.

Moka inched closer to Tsukune, shivering gently. "What do you suppose that was Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune shook his head, conveying his equal confusion at what had happened. Moka shrugged before happily dragging him off to class, Tsukune chuckling at her enthusiasm.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mizore was shocked with herself. She _never_ lost control of her powers like that, not even when one of their own was lost to the dangers of their envirement. Yet when the pink haired bimbo grabbed onto Tsukune, she had felt a rage build up inside her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She didn't even know this boy, and he had elicted such strong emotions from her.

'I'll have to watch you more closely, Aono Tsukune...' she thought, catching back up to them.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune was intrigued, which didn't happen very often. He enjoyed being an analytical person, taking apart the facts and evidence before applying them to whatever hypothesis he had began with, and using that to form his conclusion. In short, he attempted to lock his emotions away as to make a decision based upon facts and evidence. He wasn't surprised often.

The facts that he had gathered on this particular issue, however, DID surprise him. In fact, they had almost stumped him, until he remembered that he now resided in a school with peers that were supernaturally gifted.

He had been getting a gut feeling that someone was watching him, and it had been playing on the edge of his consciousness all day. He didn't want to worry about it, as it may draw suspicioun as to _why _he would be followed, but he couldn't help but wonder who his 'stalker' was. Every time he looked in the direction he felt was the most plausible, he would see a flash of purple, and then nothing. At first he played it off as a trick of the light (human eyes could be deceptive like that), but after the third time he had to take 'being followed' into account as a possibility. Which is why, as he began walking down the pathway to his dorms alone, and felt the same itch in his mind, he quickly both analyzed the area and used his existing knowledge to try and pinpoint a location.

'_Someone this skilled needs a place that they can escape from easily, have a wide range of vision to better spot their target, and be fairly concealed. That taken into account, being in a tree is out of the question as height would limit their ability to escape while staying concealed. They would have to be within 30 feetof the tree line to maintain a relatively clear view, and enough shrubbery to conceal them in case they needed to get away.'_

He realized that a perfect spot lay roughly 100 yards in front of him, and that if he/she would attempt to get a better spot, that would be their next location of concealment.

'_As soon as I turn this corner, I'm going to have to sprint to get there before they get a glimpse of me. This has to be planned perfectly.'_

True enough, as soon as Tsukune rounded the corner he sprinted for the tree line. Slipping through the initial tree line, he crouched and made his way to the imagined spot, before taking a vantage point above it to better spot his stalker. He waited for almost 30 minutes before he started growing irritated. They should have been there by now, which meant one of two things. One, they gave up on that particular day, which he wouldn't mind as he'd get another shot at spotting them. Or two, they saw him moving into position, which would be less than desirable and they'd know he was on to them. He sighed and was about to get out of the tree when he heard a female voice whisper gently in his ear, "You almost had me Tsukune-kun, you must be quite smart."

He didn't turn around to look at her, but smiled slightly nonetheless. "I'll find out who you are eventually."

The voice answered back with surprising adoration in her voice. "The funny thing is, I hope that you do."

He felt his eyes widen a fraction of an inch before he turned around...and was met with the sight of the dead foliage. Rather than get upset, however, he smiled.

"I have to admit, I do like a challenge."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mizore sat in her dorm room, staring at the far wall, lost in thought. The boy, Tsukune, was much smarter than she'd taken for granted. Not only had he nearly spotted her several times, but he had been waiting to ambush her at one of her more ingenius stalking places. She was quite proud of discovering it, and the fact that he had discovered it within a few days of being in the school astounded her.

'He's incredibly perceptive, I have a feeling he just might catch me one of these days...' she thought, but as her train of thought began to swirl around the brown haired boy her stomach started feeling warm and fuzzy, her cheeks flushing slightly. She looked down at her hands, and remembered how she'd wanted to rest them on his shoulders as she spoke to him. Why had she felt that way? Why had she felt...so warm? She was cold, and always felt cold, inside and out. Partly due to her being a yukki onna...and partly because of the boy. After his rejection, she felt that she would forever be alone, cursed to take on a chosen husband at the age of 17 for the sake of children in order to help keep her race alive. A very depressing life was her fate...or so she had thought. After she saw Tsukune, a mere human, take down an ogre with little more than his natural strength and cunning, she became interested. As she followed the boy through his daily routine, however, she saw little things that others would have probably noticed. The way he would pick up dropped notebooks and pencils for those he didn't even know, clearing the path for some of the shorter students who would often get shoved around, waiting for the bimbo (her personal nickname for the pink haired girl, whose name she'd learned was Moka) to get out of either class or the bathroom. Little things that those from the monster world learned was both uncommon and a sign of weakness. He didn't seem to pay heed to the jeering he'd receive, however, or the glares around him when walking calmly with Moka at his side.

Mizore layed back on her bed, furrowing her brows slightly, a light dusting of snow on her floor. There it was again, that unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach at imagining Tsukune with the bimbo. She just didn't understand where it came from, but she did notice that while she was in close proximity of him, the feeling of anger was replaced with that of tranquility.

'Hmm...that means I have to get close to him...but how? If I get any closer I doubt I could stay hidden for long...and maybe that's a good thing.' she thought, smiling to herself.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune lay in bed, staring up at his ceiling in thought. Anyone who would look at him would assume that he was quite calm, however, it was quite the opposite. While Tsukune had practically shut off his emotions on the surface, he hadn't quite been able to suppress them on the inside. The foreign feeling of the academy, the rage he felt at Saizou, his companionship with Moka. All of these affected him much more than he let on, he had simply not acted on his emotions. This time wasn't completely different, yet at the same time it was. It was the same simply because he managed to keep his emotions beneath the surface, which was good. The thing that differed though, was how close he had come to _breaking _that calm exterior when the girl had been near him. Her breathe on his neck had caused all of his nerves to tingle, her very prescense had every hair on his body to stand up. But why? How? He had been asking these questions to himself for the past hour, and everytime he reviewed the facts. But he came to no conclusion, he had no hypothesis, he had _nothing_. And that was scary to him. The unknown, no knowledge whatsoever, was frightning. Even after discovering that this was a school of monsters, he had _some _knowledge. Legends and myths had to stem from something, and when he found out that at least half of the myths of vampires were true (after talking to Moka abou t it at lunch) he felt fairly comfortable with general knowledge of them. But this...he had absolutely NOTHING to go on. These feelings inside him were similar to a tropical virus no one had ever heard of. It had invaded his body silently, striking him at unexpected times, and no one could help him, not even himself. As he felt sleep begin to invade him, a stray quote passed through his mind. Why this one in particular, he wasn't sure, but he always trusted his gut.

'Your heart is free, have the courage to follow it.'

* * *

Bonus point for anyone who knows where the quote came from! Also, I apologize for the lack of content in this chapter, I'm feeling a bit tired, but I still wanted to get something out, and the events put a very convenient break in for me. I promise the next one will be longer, and speed things up slightly. I hope you're enjoying it regardless of length, so I'll see you all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Starting off with pointing out two reviews that go hand in hand (if you can spot it that is)

**mnementh2000 - **_I like the tack you are taking with your story, and how Tsukune is showing more backbone and intelligence, rather than just fumbling through his time at Youkai Academy. It appears that you have picked up on the small errors you have made in the earlier chapters and corrected them here (one or two minor ones that have already been pointed out). Now, the way that I am seeing things, with as strong as you have made him in your story (not youkai-type strength, as in pure brute force, but in analytical and above-average human strength), you will need to give him at least one major debilitation, either emotional or physical; otherwise, your main character becomes extremely overpowered. In this instance, I think some form of mental instability would most fit the situation, stemming from his loss of his cousin in so horrific a fashion. Still, this is your story, after all, and your decisions to make. I really am looking forward to future installments._

_Oh, and by the way, I believe that quote was from Braveheart, from Malcolm Wallace to his son, William. Good quote, though._

And also from **HotelKatz...**

_I wonder if Tsukune will be reminded of Kyouko when he sees Yukari?_

Hehehe...let's just say I have some very interesting things in mind!

Also, congragulations to **mnementh2000 **and **xtenchix **for guessing the quote! Of course this is slightly biased (as the timeframe was slightly small due to my writing often) but still, good job guys! Anyways, how about to get back to the story!

* * *

_These feelings inside him were similar to a tropical virus no one had ever heard of. It had invaded his body silently, striking him at unexpected times, and no one could help him, not even himself. As he felt sleep begin to invade him, a stray quote passed through his mind. Why this one in particular, he wasn't sure, but he always trusted his gut._

_'Your heart is free, have the courage to follow it.'_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Tsukune went through the week feeling...alive. He had no other way to put it than that, as it wasn't a feeling associated with anything he knew. He just felt that he...was. He existed, and mattered. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, and whether it was his stalker with the entrancing voice, or his pink haired vampire friend, he enjoyed it. Moka had noticed his uplift in mood, and naturally thought it was because of her. Due to this, she had taken to trying to be closer to him. Granted, she always wanted to, but she figured that her chances were better if he was in a happier mood.

During the week she had some time to break him out of his emotionless shell, getting a few genuine smiles and laughs out of him. It was a great accomplishment for her, as she had very few friends to her name. As such, he was very precious to her, and she tried to let him know as much as possible. She smiled as she remembered such an occasion, while also blushing at the contact she had made.

**ooooooooo *FLASHBACK* ooooooooo**

_Moka watched as Tsukune came out of his dorm, smiling slightly at the sight of her waiting as per usual. As he drew closer, she began to feel the heat of his blood and body start to affect her. Her heart quickened, her cheeks flushed, and she stumbled her way into close proximity of him, smiling shyly._

_"Good morning Tsukune-kun! Do you mind if..." she trailed off, biting her lip and waiting for his answer. He rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly._

_"Of course Moka-san, go right ahead."_

_She smiled widely at him before holding his shoulders gently. "Thank you..." she whispered, before biting into his neck. She drank happily, savoring every drop of his delicious life essense before detatching her lips from his neck. As she did, however, she ran her tongue along the area she had bit gently, causing a light shiver to emenate from the boy. She, too, shuddered with the intimate contact she had just shared with him, and when she drew away from him, she smiled drunkenly. _

_"Wha...why...why did you lick me Moka-san?" he asked, having to clear his throat in order to communicate properly._

_Moka blushed, suddenly finding great interest in the ground. "W-well...our saliva has natural healing properties, at least with surface wounds...so I just applied a little extra so there wouldn't be any bruising..."_

_Tsukune smiled, giving her a light squeeze before heading off towards class. "I see. Well there's no harm in that, but warn me next time, alright? Let's go before we're late."_

**ooooooooooo *END FLASHBACK* oooooooooooo**

She had taken that as a positive sign that he was comfortable with her, so she had made it a mission to spend as much time with him as would seem normal. Due to her inexperience with friendship, she wasn't sure how much time she SHOULD spend with him, so she had let him draw his own limits. She crawled out of bed, stretching out as she thought of what the day would hold.

'Let's see...homeroom...math...human studies...wait, is that a note?'

While in the middle of her thoughts, she had spotted a single sheet of people peeping out from under the crack of her door. As she picked it up, she felt as if this particular day was not going to be like the rest. As she read over the paper, her brows furrowed in confusion. She had no clue what this meant...she had been doing what? She decided to ask Tsukune about it, he would be able to help her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune was in the middle of pulling his shirt on when he sneezed, slightly confused as to why.

'_Hmm...no allergies, no mucus build-up...I suppose someone must be talking about me...but who?'_

He shrugged it off for now, deciding instead to finish dressing himself and grab a quick snack before leaving for the day.

As he stepped outside with a piece of toast still in his mouth, he saw Moka in her usual spot, and yet something was off. Her expression was slightly sour, and she was clutching a piece of paper in her hands. As she saw him approaching, her mood considerably lightened, walking forward to meet him.

"Tsukune-kun! Good morning...uhm, do you think you could help me figure out what this means?" she asked, confusion still painted on her face.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her request, before looking at the paper she held out to him.

_Stop stealing my slaves, or else I'll take that brown haired cutie of yours!_

Tsukune studied the paper closely (slightly embarassed that he was labeled as a "cutie") and found no evidence that could help pinpoint who had left the paper. He scratched his chin, debating how he should word his answer.

"Well, slaves are a term for intelligent creatures being forced to carry out tasks, so we should probably assume that they mean other students here at the academy. As for stealing...well, many boys do crowd around you to compliment your physical appearance." he stated, earning him a small blush from Moka. "And since you don't take personal possessions from people, and seeing as how this handwritting is most likely female, we can assume that you are 'stealing' their attention away from another female. The question is, who?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kurumu Kuruno was in a foul mood. Yet another few boys had lost sight of her, and had gone to crowd around the pink haired one called _Moka_. Oh, how she hated that name. What did that lady have that she, Kurumu, did not? Kurumu looked self-conciously at her body, admiring her early blossoming. Her breasts were large and full, perky and perfect. Her stomach was flat and toned, showing that she kept in shape. Her hips were well rounded, accentuating her luscious rear end, which led to her long, smooth legs. She SHOULD have been the epitome of female lust and beauty.

She narrowed her eyes, causing the nearby 15 members of her harem to cry out in worry at not seeing their 'master' happy. She sighed and turned around, flashing them a quick smile, to which they all melted at. As she started back towards her classes she sighed. Sometimes keeping her harem was troublesome.

'But necessary...' she thought to herself, looking towards the sky with a wistful smile on her face. 'so that one day I may find my destined one.'

After reminding herself of her primary mission, she skipped the rest of the way to class, humming a slight tune to herself as she spotted out more potential members of her harem. Just as she was about to flounce into the courtyard, however, she spotted Moka with that boy with her again. She quickly ducked behind a tree, shoo'ing her harem away, lest they give away her position. They all complied (slightly sullen) and shuffled away, not sure what they should do.

Kurumu watched the two carefully, noting how Moka seemed to ignore all of the admiring looks and proclamations of love for her. It was as if she didn't even care about all the attention she was receiving!

'My attention...' Kurumu thought, eyes narrowing as Moka latched herself onto the brown haired boy's arm, while he chuckled at her antics. The succubus sat down, trying to come up with a plan to get the boys back on her side.

'I still don't get it! I'm gorgeous, I flirt with all of them, what could they be...attracted...to...' she trailed off in her thoughts before glancing back at the two as they walked in the school. Moka looked...lively. She was all smiles (for the boy) and seemed to hold a permanent air of tranquility around her. Kurumu clapped smiling brightly, she had figured it out! They were attracted to her because of her personality! That made her life that much simpler, as now all she had to do was crush her spirit! Kurumu smiled darkly, knowing just where she got the source of her spirit. The boy.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune sighed as he exited his math class. It seemed that the education system was still under his level, although there were a few problems (which Ririko-sensei had told the student not to feel bad if they couldn't do them) that provided he actually think about them first. He was the only one in his class to ace the test, to which Moka had congratulated him exhuberantly. Moka tugged on his sleeve slightly, letting him know that he, once again, had spaced out. He smiled, slightly embarassed, before turning his head towards her.

"Ah, I'm sorry Moka-san, I was just thinking about the test. What is it?"

Moka smiled, pointing towards the women's bathroom. "I need to make a stop...would you mind waiting?"

Tsukune smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all Moka-san, I'll be right here when you get out."

She nodded, content with his answer, and made her way into the bathroom. Tsukune leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and thinking about his life so far in this school. It wasn't so bad, he supposed, minus the possibility of him being killed on site if his identity was found out. He had a friend in Moka, and in all reality that's all he needed. One friend was enough to function...he remembered a time when he was absolutely happy with just one...

His head jerked to the side, eyes widening, a slight tremor running through him. '_That was...no...no nonononononono...that isn't possible...she was...' _

He felt tears began to gather in his eyes, at the exact moment that Moka came out of the bathroom. She froze when she saw the raw misery etched into his face, her heart stopping of it's own accord.

"Tsu...Tsukune-kun?" she whispered, walking over and hugging him tightly. "What's wrong?! Why do you look so sad?"

Tsukune wiped the tears away, clinging to Moka for dear life. This surprised the vampire, as he had always been reserved with his emotions.

"It's...nothing, Moka-chan, you don't need to worry." he said softly, although she could hear the restrained pain in his voice. She also took note that this was the first time he called her Moka-_chan_, and stored that piece of information for later.

She looked worriedly into his eyes, and when she saw the pleading look, as he begged her not to worry, she reluctantly agreed.

"I won't ask about it..." she said, before resting her head on his chest. "But if you want to talk I'm a good listener, alright?"

Tsukune smiled slightly, hugging his precious friend back. "I might...just not today."

As they began walking to their next class, Tsukune seemed to be back to his normal, calm self. On the inside, though, he was anything but.

'_That wasn't...that wasn't Kyouko...was it?'_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kurumu saw her chance as she watched Tsukune (she had figured his name out from some boy earlier in the day) say his goodbyes to Moka. He turned onto the path to the boys dorm, and she flew low over the treeline, landing in a slightly secluded spot. She then commenced to start making noises as if she were hurt. She had observed (AKA charmed the information out of several boys) that despite his stoic exterior, he was actually quite caring and kind. And a girl hurt and helpless meant...

'Bingo.' she thought, smiling internally as she heard him crashing through the decaying shrubs in order to find the damsel in distress. She saw him spot her through a few bushes, and he forced his way through, sliding to his knees at her side.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked gently, helping her to sit up.

"Ohhh...I must have fainted..." she said, feigning weakness. "You see...it's these great big breasts!" she exclaimed, hugging him and rubbing them against his chest. "They tire me out so easily, do you see?"

She saw him look directly up, obviously embarassed about the situation. 'Not too apethetic now, are we?' she smirked.

"Ah...I suppose so..." he said, smiling at her nervously.

"Do you think you could carry me, Tsukune-kun?" she said silkily, making sure to bat her eyelashes and pout cutely.

While not seeming fazed by her acts to seduce him (what the hell?), he agreed nonetheless. He picked her up bridal style, as her heart thumped unevenly at the slightly intimate embrace. He started picking his way through the foliage, looking at her suspiciously.

"I do have a few questions though..."

She flashed him her most dazzling smile, thinking that it would be about her availablness or virginity. "Go ahead!"

"Well, for one, how do you know my name? I've never met you before..." she cursed inwardly, knowing she'd been caught. It had been awhile since she'd met a boy who could actually _think_ around her. "Also, if you faint so easily due to your...your assets, why would you be walking in a place that's deliberately out of the way of the path? Wouldn't that just make it harder for passerbys to find you?"

The more he talked, the worse it sounded, and she was sure that the end result wouldn't be him unconditionally in love with her. She kicked her leg down slightly, letting him know that she could walk. He set her down, still looking at her with suspicioun as she drew near him, her bangs covering whatever facial expression that she currently had.

She gently rested her hands on his chest, and looked up at him with tear-stricken eyes, freezing him in place.

"I-I'm sorry Tsukune-kun...it's just...I really like you...and I wanted to find out more about you...before I talked to you...please understand my feelings..."

Tsukune, for his part, could think of nothing to say. All he could do was try and comfort the crying girl in front of him, while trying to think of a way to tell her that he wasn't looking for a relationship. He may have accepted friendship, but there was no way in hell that he could ever learn to love.

Kurumu sniffed, wiping her eyes on her arm as cover. 'Now you're mine. **Charm**.' she thought, looking directly into his eyes and invading his mind.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune froze, seeing the hypnotizing eyes of the woman in his arms. He felt his mind begin to grow fuzzy, his motor skills slow down, and his thoughts become incoherant.

'_What...what's happening to me...' _he thought, as he steadily fell deeper and deeper into the darkness that was Kurumu's Charm ability. Just as he was about to fall permanently into mental slavery, however, he spotted a face he was certain he'd never see again.

_'K...Kyo...Kyou-chan...' _he thought, seeing her picking her way through some of the shrubs roughly 50 meters away. She turned, saw him, _and smiled._ She began waving to him, gesturing him over to her, while she turned and started to make her way deeper into the forest.

'_Kyouko...KyouKo...KYou...KYOUKO!' _his mind exclaimed, before burning the mental blanket that was trying to smother it. Tsukune shook his head as he regained full mental awareness, before glaring at the blue haired vixen who was currently looking at him in disbelief.

"We discuss this later." he hissed, before letting go of her and taking off through the woods. Kurumu just stared after him numbly, before turning around and heading back to her dorm, her emotions swirling around as rapidly as a tornado.

Tsukune ran as fast as his legs could carry him, following the quickly retreating figure of his long dead cousin. Somehow though...she was back! He had done something right! The little bit of logic left in his brain fought back bravely, trying to get him to see reason

'SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S HERE!' '_She's dead, you saw it happen.' _'NO, SHE'S HERE, I SAW HER WITH MY OWN EYES.' _'The human eye can be deceived, as can the brain.'_ 'NO. SHE'S. ALIVE.' _'The hospital declared her dead, you were at her funeral, YOU WATCHED HER LOWERED INTO HER GRAVE.' _'No...' '_YOU VISITED THE SAME GRAVE EVERY DAY SINCE YOU CAME TO THIS PLACE.' _'Stop...' _'YOU KNOW THE TRUTH, STOP FOOLING YOURSELF.' _

"SHUT UP!" he screamed to the heavens, before falling to his knees. He trembled with grief, before he yelled incorently and started punching a tree nearby mindlessly. He felt the skin of his knuckles tear, and the bone fracture, but he didn't care. This pain was _nothing _compared to what he felt emotionally at the moment. It wasn't even a fraction of what he'd gone through over the years.

After five minutes of releasing his anger on the tree, he fell to his hands and knees, exhausted. His hands were a mess, blood staining the forest floor with his emotions. His tears were flowing freely now, yet no sound escaped his mouth. It was as if the fluids of his body were his words, the very substances keeping him alive acting as a live conduit for his rage and misery. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lowering his head.

He stiffened as he felt two arms wrap around him, but relaxed and even cracked a small smile upon hearing the melodic voice.

"You don't need to be alone in your pain Tsukune-kun."

"Don't I?" he asked his mystery stalker, obviously asking himself the same questions. "All my life I've been alone, what makes now any different? I should be strong enough to take care of myself and others, so why couldn't I take care of one person?" he felt his resolve of not revealing any information start to slip, as he sunk back into the strangely comforting arms of the woman who followed him.

"When I was young, I didn't have any friends. I was average. I got by, and that's all I worried about. I was blissfully ignorant of the world around me, content to do as I was told. This was because of my cousin, Kyouko. She wasn't just a friend to me, she was my best friend. She was my world, I told her everything and vice versa. My parents thought it might be unhealthy to spend so much time with a girl who was only loosely related, but seeing as how I had no other friends they let us be. I trusted her, and she trusted me, we almost two parts of the same person."

The girl nodded, cleaning his wounded hands and applying ice to them. Tsukune was too caught up in his story to think about where she could have gotten ice given their current location, so he continued, eyes growing dark with sadness.

"Her father, however, was not as pure as she was. He got caught up in Japan's criminal underground, and when he tried to cheat them, he was killed. In order to cover their tracks, that particular gang decided to have his family killed. One daughter, and his wife. I was with Kyou-chan when they attacked, and I managed to take out an eye of one of the men. That man lodged a knife in my arm," he paused, drawing his shirtsleeve back to gaze at the scar on his arm. "There's one similar to it on the other side of my arm. The knife went through it completely. His accomplice, seeing him have trouble with me, took out a gun and shot Kyouko. One bullet in her back. It punctured her lung, and after that...after that it...she died shortly after..." he finished, having a hard time controlling his breathing. He wanted to start sobbing, to start crying and shouting to the heavens once again, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He had done enough crying.

"I'm sorry..." he heard her whisper, "You must have gone through a lot."

He nodded, before looking down, obviously in thought. "Do I get to see who you are now?"

She laughed gently, twining her fingers in his hair. "Not yet, Tsukune-kun. I need to make sure you're fit to be my husband first."

HIs eyes widened, as he whipped his head around to see who would say such a thing...and his lips met hers. Her hand quickly covered his eyes, and he was left blind, but that concern him at that particular moment. All he could think about was her smooth lips, moving in perfect rhythem with his. He felt his arms wrap around her of their own accord as her other hand fisted itself deeper into his hair, kissing him with what seemed like all the passion she could muster. She felt so crisp and cold, like someone who'd been standing in a light rain. And yet she was warm...her skin felt like fire to his. An interesting sensation, his mind noted. And then she was gone, just like that, and he was left with his own thoughts.

He furrowed his brows in frustration. This woman was too stealthy for her own good...but he remembered what she said...her actions...and decided to try something.

"Did that help convince you?" he called out into the woods, feeling dumb as he awaited an answer.

A shimmering peal of laughter rang out and his heart thumped oddly.

"It has Tsukune-kun," the woman's voice rang out clearly, yet he could not pinpoint a direction from which it came. "The time will come soon when we meet. And you'll know it's me, Tsukune-kun."

He smiled, closing his eyes as a feeling of warmth swept through his entire body. "I'll be counting on that..."

"I'm always watching Tsukune-kun, remember that." The whisper gently carassed his body, like a soft wind flowing across him. He stood up, looking down at his now healing knuckles. Two purple stripped stockings filled with ice, now stained with his blood, were wrapped around them carefully. He craddled his hands to his chest as he made his way back to his dorm.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mizore watched as Tsukune left the clearing, still touching her lips. It was her first kiss, and it had practically been stolen from her...and yet she was overjoyed with it. This man was perfect...and yet he held great pain. She knew, personally, that someone could not be healed before first WANTING to be healed.

'He isn't ready...' she thought, slightly dissapointed. 'I need to give him more time.'

She sighed, before smiling lightly as a small warmth blossomed in her chest. She wasn't accustomed to it, and the first time it occured (when he had smiled after she let it slip that she wanted him to find her) it had scared her to death. But then she had realized it two days later...the foreign feeling that she had felt had _caused _the warmth. Realization had dawned on her that she liked this boy. Her feelings had only been confirmed with the kiss they shared not moments ago...along with the warmth that had come with it. Her entire _being_ was warm, she had felt as if molten lava had been flowing through her veins, spreading a slow burning fire of passion throughout her body. And when they had seperated, a thin trail of saliva still connected inbetween their panting mouths, she had felt...desolate. Like she was alone in the world. She wanted that feeling back, she couldn't survive without it...and yet she had to. She had quickly replaced herself with an ice clone, and hid amongst the trees before dispelling it. She watched him process what had happened, and when he smiled...the warmth only grew inside of her. As she slowly made her way back to her room, she remembered something her mother had told her as a child, and she had no doubt in her mind that it was absolutely true.

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

* * *

Ahh...I am...so happy with how this chapter turned out. It introduced a great many things I've been DYING to write, so being able to satisfy my muse is such a huge weight off my chest! Props to whoever can get _this _quote! And as always, I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, send me a pm if you have a question, and drop a review down to let me know how much you enjoyed it! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I guess the "get a shit ton of writing done" plan went out the window when I got the spend the day with my significant other, so sorry (not really) for that! This is getting out a little later than I wanted, but that's perfectly ok with me, because I didn't promise you guys shit! ^_^ Congrats to **xtenchix** (again) and **Simbaduesouth** for guessing the quote! ...hope you guys aren't cheating. Two reviews to look at, which I find nice and informative.

**HybridTailedFox - **_So, you said this is a Tsukune/Mizore/Kurumu pairing correct? How are you going to take in Moka's feelings when the time comes, I wonder? And how you will do the same with Kurumu, as our little human must have been displeased at what she did, no?_

AHA. Yes I did say that we'd throw our adorable little succubus in with Tsukune and Mizore, however that won't come until MUCH later. This fact couples with the next review...

**Clint Sanderson - **_I like your story. I'd say it's moving too fast. But I can barely remember being a teenager and I'm 24...I think love was kinda like that back then. A lot of kids fell hard and fast for each other to either crash or burn or in some cases stay together even to this day. I can only imagine the scarring from losing you're best friend and having super natural powers while being part of a race that is nearly extinct would make it more like cliff diving in love just for attachment sake instead of just falling lol. Albeit I will say your pacing of the story romance wise is moving too fast for my tastes without really touching on much of the cannon plot in 4 chapters while you've only written less than 15,000 words. So I guess you'll have a 100 chapter story which I'm cool with so I see nothing wrong with it write good so small chapters tide people over. I'll keep reading even if you keep them small and end up taking months to update. Good thing about good writing even if it's short you can always quickly reread 3-4 chapters to catch up with the plot if you fail to update for say 2months._

_I don't actually write anything here on fanfic because I think my grammar is sub-par so my advice shouldn't be all that useful even if I do have a lot of story ideas' I haven't found the courage to write yet._

_I do however think you should take more time to write, by all means run with your muse when your legs ache to sprint, although I'd hate to see talent burn itself out by writing into a hole._

There are several things that I'd like to point out, to both explain my case (and offer foreshadowing) and to give some advice to writers (since I'm apparantly good at this). They are falling fast for each other, but then you have to remember Tsukune doesn't know much about romance and never felt any romantic feelings. And since these ones are so new and shiny, it's the prospect of learning to feel again **added** to his first love. As for Mizore, well she's a stalker so she's learned all she's needed to. Plus she knows for the most part what she's looking for in a man, and as far as she can see Tsukune has fit the bill_._

I WILL hopefully be taking this for a long time (hoping to breach the 100,000 word barrier in 2-3 months), for anyone who was wondering. Also, the reason the cannon story line is going kinda slow at this point is for me to set up the characters, so that once the story gets moving you can understand why they react the way they do.

Also, for aspiring writers (on this site or otherwise), the only advice I have is to just go for it! The original reason I began to write was because I didn't like the style and plots of some of the stories on here, so I said "fuck it I'll write my own". And I did, and I learned _from _writing. And I wouldn't give the feeling of seeing a good 100-200 people who read this away for anything. And always remember, if you think you lack a certain finese in writing, or your spelling or grammar isn't up to par with your standards of reading, that's why some people hae Beta profiles! (Which reminds me to take mine down, as I have no time to do that shit :P )

Anyway, I believe you're sick of my rambling at this point, so let's get to the good stuff!

Mizore - "It's about time, you were starting to bore me."

...you're telling me that I'm so bored I'm starting to type dialogue with a character as if they're speaking to me in real time?

Mizore - "So it seems. You should get a hobby."

Touche, touche.

* * *

_She sighed, before smiling lightly as a small warmth blossomed in her chest. She wasn't accustomed to it, and the first time it occured (when he had smiled after she let it slip that she wanted him to find her) it had scared her to death. But then she had realized it two days later...the foreign feeling that she had felt had caused the warmth. Realization had dawned on her that she liked this boy. Her feelings had only been confirmed with the kiss they shared not moments ago...along with the warmth that had come with it. Her entire being was warm, she had felt as if molten lava had been flowing through her veins, spreading a slow burning fire of passion throughout her body. And when they had seperated, a thin trail of saliva still connected inbetween their panting mouths, she had felt...desolate. Like she was alone in the world. She wanted that feeling back, she couldn't survive without it...and yet she had to. She had quickly replaced herself with an ice clone, and hid amongst the trees before dispelling it. She watched him process what had happened, and when he smiled...the warmth only grew inside of her. As she slowly made her way back to her room, she remembered something her mother had told her as a child, and she had no doubt in her mind that it was absolutely true._

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune woke up feeling happy. As he stared confusedly at his smiling reflection in the mirror, however, he realized that he didn't know how to really express it. Laughter and smiles were one thing (he had felt somewhat better this last week), but this happiness was different...it was more..._pure. _It held something whole and amazing within it, something which wanted to burst forth from his chest and show the world what it was. And yet, he had no clue how to free it.

He shook his head, smiling again at his thoughts of his woma- his stalker. All night (even in his dreams) he had been thinking of her, especially the kiss they shared. It was completely accidental, and yet...it had felt so right. Like they had just clicked two pieces of a puzzle together.

'_As the old cliche goes, I've fallen faster than the acceleration rate of a solid mass in freefall...or maybe it didn't go like that...'_

He chuckled as he threw his bag on his shoulder, stepping out of his door and into the morning sunshine. Moka skipped up to him merrily, smiling brightly.

"Ne, Tsukune-kun, I'm sorry for being impatient, but I'm starving..." she finished meekly, before giving him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes, cocking his head to the side so that Moka could take her drink, of which she happily took.

As they started walking down the path towards school, Moka on his arm as usual, Tsukune couldn't help but feel a little more aware of their surroundings. He took note of several trees with a light frost on them, and one with...were those kunai made of ice? He raised in eyebrow, but said nothing to Moka. As they drew near the gate, he decided on his plan.

"Oh shit...Moka, I forgot one of my notebooks, you go on to homeroom without me, I'll be there soon, alright?" he said, throwing her an apologetic smile. Moka frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Alright Tsukune-kun, just try to not be too late, o-k?"

He nodded and turned around, walking back down the path slowly, taking each step deliberately. Halfway back to the dorms he suddenly stopped, before looking towards the treeline and smirking somewhat.

"You don't like it when she's close to me, do you?" he called out, knowing he would receive an answer back. There was silence for some time, before he heard the angelic voice call back.

"No. It...irritates me."

"I can tell," he said with a small laugh, "your powers must manifest themselves based on your emotions."

There was silence again for a good minute before, "You have realized that I have control over ice and snow. You really are perceptive Aono Tsukune."

He laughed again, shaking his head in amusement. "Anyone with two brain cells to rub together would have figured it out. I also take it that throwing knives into stationary objects is a nervous habit of yours?"

"Yes. I do suppose that I should have been more discrete where I threw them."

He smiled, before beginning to walk back to school, before the voice called out to him one last time.

"What will you do about the blue haired floozy?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

His expression darkened slightly. "I'm going to find out what her motives were, and if her excuse is valid then I will forgive her. If not...well, I'll figure it out as I go." he said, ending the conversation by breaking out into a light run so as to not be _super _late to his homeroom.

'You really are a strange boy Tsukune.' Mizore thought, a small smile playing at her lips.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kurumu was walking around with a slightly depressed air about her. She had failed, not only at her mission to find her destined one, but at capturing the boy that was the cause of the first failure. She had no idea how he broke out of her charm, but she didn't care. Destiny obviously didn't see fit to lead her to her one and only, so she didn't see why she should put effort into it anymore. This blackened her bubbly attitude and lowered her spirit, making her seem quite dreary.

She sighed, opening her locker to retrieve a few books for her next class.

'I'll just try to forget about it...move to a different school after this semester and start fresh...mother will understand...' she thought, wincing at what her mother would _really _think about her decision.

She jumped as her locker suddenly shut on it's own accord, before she spotted an arm extended, holding it shut. She looked up angrily, intending to break the mind of whoever had dared piss her off on this horrible day, until she saw that the arm connected to the one boy who had ever resisted her: Aono Tsukune.

Her eyes widened slightly, as her mouth opened and closed, trying to form words and failing. Tsukune just leveled a glare at her, looking quite frightening for his part.

"What did you do to me Kurumu, or rather what did you _attempt _to do to me. Make me one of your little slaves? Your answer better be damn good." he added as an afterthought, letting her know that her first answer better be the right one.

Kurumu felt herself tremble slightly in fear before she resigned herself to his judgement.

"I'm a succubus, and my race is dying." she stated bluntly and with sadness, Tsukune's eyebrows rising slightly in surprise. "I tried to 'Charm' you, a power of ours that lets us take over a males mind and enslave them to do our bidding. We do this to a large number of males to take into our harem, and then we choose just one, our 'Destined One' to marry and bear our children. Your friend _Moka_," she said with spite in her voice, "is attracting a large number of men away from me. This makes both my harem, and chances of finding my Destined One smaller. The reason I came after _you _is because I saw how much she is attatched to you, and that if I could take you from her, there was a chance I would get the rest of the boys too." She finished with a heavy sigh, falling to her rear and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Tsukune gazed down at her in pity. '_She's only doing her duty as part of her race to help extend its longevity. Can I really judge her for that?' _He sighed as well, shaking his head and holding his hand out to her, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"While I don't like the fact that you tried to make me your slave," he started, giving her a critical look, "I can understand why you did it. You only want to save your kind from extinction...which is why I'm willing to forgive you and be friends, if you want that is." he said, finishing with a smile.

Kurumu looked at him in shock. She had tried to practically mind-wipe him and make him her personal robot...and now he was offering her friendship? She didn't know anyone else that was even NEAR that selfless. Her mind started spinning, throwing different facts at her about the boy.

'_Offered me friendship after an attack..._kind..._resisted my charm..._strong..._has the sole attention of the second most gorgeous girl in school..._handsome..._has a knack for helping others..._compassionate...'

Tsukune recognized the gears turning in her head, and when they stopped he easily recognized the adoration and love in her eyes.

'_Fuck.'_

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Moka was upset. Tsukune had _promised_ to be to homeroom, but he had never come. She was fairly certain that he wouldn't do it on purpose, so now she just had to locate him and asked him what had gone awry. She had just began to think about where she would look, when she heard a loud "YAHOO~! TSUKUNE IS MY DESTINED ONE!"

She was running before her mind registered it, and when she turned the corner all that she could think was, 'She's going to suffucate Tsukune with those things!'

And suffucating he was (although pleasantly so), as no air could reach his lungs while his entire head was stuffed nearly into Kurumu's cleavage, his arms flailing commically, showing that he clearly had no experience in this type of situation. Moka glared at the blue haired succubus, before leaping forward and pulling Tsukune from her arms.

"You're going to kill him!" she exclaimed, while Tsukune took large breathes to refull his lungs.

Kurumu giggled. "I could never seriously harm my Destined One! I was simply giving him a sample of the desert he'll soon receive!"

Moka gaped at her, before huffing angrily and looking worriedly at Tsukune, who seemed to be gaining his bearings.

"Tsukune-kun, are you ok? What did she do to you!" she asked him, throwing another irritated glare at the grinning succubus.

"Yeah, I'm fine...and she...er...hugged me?" he guessed, blushing. Moka shook her head dissapprovingly.

"Yahoo, Tsukune-kun, let's go off somewhere romantic!" Kurumu piped in, sliding in behind him and rubbing her breasts against his back. Tsukune blushed, attempting to squirm away. "Uhm, maybe another time?" he pleaded meekly, before attempting to launch himself out of Kurumu's grip.

Now, out of all the moves Tsukune could have done, this one was, quite possibly, the worst one at the time. In his haste to get away, his elbow hooked itself onto the inside of Kurumu's shirt, pulling it over her breasts as he jumped up to escape. When he landed, and looked around triumphantly towards Kurumu, he was met with the succulent sight he had laid eyes on yet; Kurumu's bare breasts, full and bouncing practically right in front of his face.

Kurumu uttered a small 'eep', before blushing, pulling a rapidly reddening Tsukune into her exposed bosom. "If it's you Tsukune, I don't mind..."

Tsukune promptly had a nosebleed as he passed into the blissful land of unconsciousness, falling to the ground with a silly smile on his face.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukune woke up with a headache, cursing slightly at the perpetual pounding. He sat up, only to be hugged tightly by Moka - thankfully resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" she asked worriedly, pushing him back down so that his head was resting on her lap. He smiled lightly, closing his eyes and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where'd Kurumu go?" he asked, slight worry crawling into his voice.

Moka frowned. "Why does it matter? She tried to smother you to death! I don't like her much..." she said, more to herself than Tsukune. Tsukune didn't fail to pick up on the small amount of jealosy in her voice, and couldn't stop the small smile that brought him, as he thought of a certain ice/snow lady that would be feeling the same way.

"Because," he said, "she's the one who sent you that threatening letter."

Moka gasped, looking down at him, hurt in her eyes. "You...you knew who it was and didn't tell me?"

Tsukune shook his head, looking at his friend in exasperation. "I found out about five minutes before you found me, although I encountered the girl before. She's a succubus, and attempted to make me one of her slaves."

A small burst of concentrated Youkai erupted from Moka, blowing his hair back slightly. He looked up in alarm to see her glaring at the ground. "That is unforgivable." she stated softly, standing up. Tsukune grabbed her hand, forcing her to look down at him.

"Sit back down," he said softly, "and let me explain for her. She's been through enough at the moment." Moka stared at him levelly before complying, but not before she reinserted his head into her lap.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Half an hour later, Moka (grudgingly) was ready to forgive Kurumu...for now. They had ended up sitting on a school bench, Moka finally agreeing to relinquish Tsukune's head from the confines of her legs. He sighed as he thought back to his stalker's words.

'_Physical contact with other females makes her uncomfortable, eh? Maybe that'll be how I draw her out...but should I really do that to her? She seems to care about me...and I just might care about her. I havn't even met her though...argh, when did thinking become this difficult!'_

He rubbed his temples, cursing softly. This was why he attempted to block his emotions, they made things unpredictable. Nothing could be certain if emotions were there to sway your decision. He wanted to believe desperately in fact and reason, truth and evidence, but when you added someone you cared for to the equation...then all fact, reason, ect, were thrown out the window.

Tsukune sighed, turning to Moka and smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Moka-san, but I think I'm going to ditch class for the rest of the day. I need time to think, and a nap wouldn't hurt either."

Moka nodded, giving him a tight hug. "I understand...but this is the only time I won't say anything! Class is important and you shouldn't be skipping Tsukune-kun." she said, dissaproval in her voice.

He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Yes yes mother, I won't skip again!" He laughed a little harder at seeing Moka's blush, before he patted her head kindly.

"I'll see you later." he said, before turning and walking towards the woods.

"Don't get lost Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out, watching his retreating back with concern.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Mizore watched as her future husband made his way towards her favorite spot on the campus; a large cliff overlooking their unique red sea. She blushed as she witnessed him taking his shirt off, revealing his toned and muscly chest. He took a seat right by the edge of the cliff, letting the sea spray from the crashing waves splash against his body, lathering his body with a light sheen of water. She felt herself trembling from want; the want to be near him and his warmth.

'I think it's time...' she thought with a smile, before she breached the treeline, walking calmly towards him. She watched as he whipped around, cautious of intruders, and his expression changed before her eyes. Before, he had been staring at the waves with an intense expression, as if he were deep in thought. When he laid eyes on her, however, his eyes took on that of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. His mouth fell open slightly, his muscles relaxed, and his entire body turned towards her as he stared at her in wonder.

She smiled gently, before removing her loli and saying with affection clear in her voice. "It's me Tsukune-kun. I'm here for you to meet me."

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

* * *

Ahh, I think I'll make it a habit to throw these quotes at the end of each chapter, as I think they fit in quite nicely. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out tomorrow, and if not then almost definately by Wednesday! Let me know how you feel about this chapter! Oh, and a quick thanks to everyone helping to point out grammatical/spelling errors throughout my work. I think about every 5 chapters I'm gonna look through what I've written and proofread it (since I'm too lazy to do so before I post it). Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! It's been a little bit, so I feel like getting straight to the action. No reviews to really cover, as none of them really tried to question or look at anything in a different way. Try to think outside the box, and throw some ideas, constructive criticism, whatever at me! I'll take it as a compliment! Anywho, let's goooo!

* * *

_'I think it's time...' she thought with a smile, before she breached the treeline, walking calmly towards him. She watched as he whipped around, cautious of intruders, and his expression changed before her eyes. Before, he had been staring at the waves with an intense expression, as if he were deep in thought. When he laid eyes on her, however, his eyes took on that of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. His mouth fell open slightly, his muscles relaxed, and his entire body turned towards her as he stared at her in wonder._

_She smiled gently, before removing her loli and saying with affection clear in her voice. "It's me Tsukune-kun. I'm here for you to meet me."_

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

**oooooooooooooo**

Tsukune stared. This...this was beyond anything...

He shook his head, gazing at the beautiful violet haired girl who was currently smiling radiantly at him, a faint flush of color in her cheeks. He didn't know how to describe her...she was like something out of a fantasy world. Her skin was a pale white, creamy and smooth. As he stood up clumsily, he took note of her legs looking especially luscious with her skin tone. He gulped, taking in her knee-high purple striped stockings, along with the standard school skirt. What differed however, was the purple and white shoulder-less sweater that she wore. It...fit her, he thought. His eyes continued to roam upwards, gazing dreamily at her long, lavender hair. He imagined himself running his fingers through it...and when his eyes met hers, time stopped.

They were an impossible color of magenta, violet, purple, and periwinkle all merged together, twisting and melting into each other to create a sea of color. He wasn't aware that he was walking forward until he was face to face with her, gently running his fingertips along her cheek. Smooth as satin, cold as ice...and yet hotter than a raging inferno. He hooked his pointer underneath her chin, elicting a small shiver out of her. He gazed deeper into her eyes, attempting to excavate her soul for him to study. She shivered lightly, melting into his touch, her eyes closing halfway as if savoring the contact. He leaned forward, touching his lips to her forehead. As the small contact was made, something clicked in both of them.

'_I know you...'_ they thought simultaneously, as their lips met and the world around them was forgotten.

Mizore reached up, holding his hair tightly while mashing her lips against Tsukune's, as if trying to fuse with him to be by his side forever. Tsukune, never having experianced or thought about intimacy, was simply trying to keep up with this very straight-forward vixen currently in his arms. Deciding to be bold, he darted his tongue out, slipping inbetween her lips and twining sensually around hers. Mizore couldn't help the gentle groan that escaped her lips, as she eagerly used her tongue to explore her future husbands mouth, wanting every crevice to be memorized for her personal use.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his as he strained to understand the raging emotions within him. They were like beasts of fire, raging and very much alive, nothing able to stand against them. They ravaged his mind, burning everything that had been set in place.

'_Destined to be alone...' _burned... '_No one to love...' _forgotten... and suddenly he remembered something Kyouko saying when they were children.

**ooooooo *FLASHBACK* ooooooo**

**Kyouko laughed as Tsukune whacked his head on the slide while coming down.**

**"You're so clumsy Tsu-kun!" she laughed, while he rubbed his new lump.**

**"Ne, Kyou-chan, that's not nice!" he whined, pouting while she giggled at his predicament.**

**Kyouko decided to be merciful and held out her arms, the young boy climbing into them as she rubbed his head.**

**"Do you think we'll be together forever Kyou-nee?" he asked, closing his eyes at her ministrations. **

**"...probably not." she replied, giggling at his horrified expression. "Don't worry Tsu-kun! We'll always be friends, but you might need to find someone else to be your friend when I can't!"**

**Tsukune looked down grumpily, "I don't want any other friends..." he said lowly, flinching when Kyouko bopped him on his head.**

**"Well, one day you'll meet someone incredible." she said with conviction, "then you'll understand what I mean."**

**ooooooo *FLASHBACK END* ooooooo**

As he seperated his mouth from Mizore's, he felt the sensation Kyouko was speaking of. This feeling of belonging...of never wanting to be seperated from this particular person. To wish to be by their side until the end of time.

As he gazed into her eyes, he felt fear. This was too fast...too soon...he didn't even know why he was kissing her, holding her...these questions were plaguing his mind until Mizore gently pulled his head to rest on her chest.

"Tsukune-kun," she said softly, "you don't need to rush things. I am quite fine with being patient while you figure things out for yourself. I only ask that you allow me to be closer than the pink haired wench is to you." she said softly, causing Tsukune to shoot a brief look of annoyance at her. She giggled at the sight and stroked his hair, elicting a soft sigh of approval from him. She sat down on the cliff, pulling his head into her lap. He chuckled slightly, was his head a lap magnet? She smiled, seeming to know the source of his amusement, and continued to run her fingers through his hair. They stayed that way for a long time, Mizore being content with pleasing her future husband, and Tsukune trying to make sense of the new feelings being awoken from the depths of his being. After half an hour of pleasant silence, Tsukune felt the need to ask a few of the questions that had been circulating for some time now.

"Ne, Shirayuki-san..." he began, before he yelped at having his ear pulled somewhat forcfully. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Mizore..." she whispered, looking at him stoicly. He raised an eyebrow. "Call me Mizore. You have no reason not to, after all, you looked about ready to have sex with me. Not that I would mind." she stated matter of factly, as he gaped open mouthed at her.

"I-I-I-I was ready to d-do what?!" he asked, feeling his embarassment start to rise.

She opened her mouth to speak but Tsukune silenced her with a quick kiss, causing her to smile lightly.

"On second thought, let's talk about that some other time..." he said, also calmed down from the lip-to-lip contact.

He took a deep breath and started again. "Mizore-chan...why do you follow me? Is it because you like me? Am I some sort of threat? Normally I can take these situations apart piece by piece but-"

"Your feelings are in the way." she cut in, finishing his thought. He looked at her in mild surprise, not quite sure how she could have read him so easily. She smiled again at him, playing with his hair as she thought it over.

"I care about you." she started off, speaking slowly as if choosing her words carefully. "I feel...drawn to you. I want to be by your side, but only if you approve of it. I want to protect you from harm, but only if you deem it necessary. I want to make you happy." she finished, looking off into the distance with confidence and conviction in her eyes. Tsukune was speechless, opting to look out across the sea and think about her words. They FELT true...and he desperately wished that they would be. He was on the brink of deciding whether or not he would go with his feelings, as he swore he never would, or if he would be content with having friends for the remainder of his years.

He gazed back up at her at the exact moment she looked down at him, as if they had some sort of unspoken communication between them. He stared into her eyes, once again trying to decipher his current feelings for the girl...yet every time he believed he had a grasp on them, they flowed out of his grasp like water, constantly changing and reforming into new ideas and emotions, keeping him on edge with his blood racing.

"U-uhm..." he started, clearing his throat to regain his bearings. "Can you...can you give me time to figure out what kind of relationship I want with you?" he asked, willing her to understand.

A slight frown adorned her majestic face as she thought about his request. "Do you not recognize our feelings yet Tsukune-kun? We are destined to be together, whether or not you believe it yet." She said, grabbing her face and placing it gently inbetween her breasts. This wasn't the smothering tit-blanket-of-death that Kurumu offered though, this was gentle and comfortable. He rested his head against her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart.

"I want to believe that..." he whispered, unaware of the tears that had started to steadily stream down his cheeks, causing Mizore to widen her eyes in horror. "But I just can't. The world can't be that simple, I learned it the hard way..." he said, a light tremble crawling along his skin. Mizore hugged him tight, wishing that he could understand just how much they cared for each other, even if he didn't know it yet.

They stayed that way for another while before Tsukune finally fell asleep, resting against her body. She picked him up gently, so as to not awaken him, before carrying him back to her room, making sure to not alert any of the other occupants of the dorm. She laid him on her bed gently, smilling serenly at the way he curled up, gripping her pillow. She stripped herself down to her undergarments before crawling in next to him, pulling the covers over them both. He instinctively wrapped him arms around her middle, pulling her fully against his chest, causing her to blush deeply at the intimate contact. She felt a calm settle over her as she lay in his arms, feeling warmer than she had in years.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tsukune came to consciousness feeling whole. He snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded him, wanting to be with it fore-

His eyes snapped open, Mizore's barely clothed boobs at point-blank range in front of his face. He gulped, not moving a single muscle as he snuck a glance up towards her face. She was sound asleep, her mouth parted slightly. She looked peaceful...and that made him smile. He glanced at the clock that stood on her nightstand, sighing when he realized that it was 11PM. He had taken his trip to the cliff around noon, which meant that...he'd been asleep for almost 10 hours?! He never slept that long, not since...

His mind instinctively interupted his train of thought, lest it start to lead to his past. He hated dwelling on it, as it only made him feel worse about his situation of being alone...but was he?  
He held her tight, stirring her from her sleep as he ran his hands along the length of her back.

"Tsukune?" she inquired sleepily. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Well I just slept the entire school day..." he said with amusement in his voice. Mizore looked at him for a moment before she shrugged.

"I suppose so." she agreed, pressing her lips to his neck. Tsukune shivered, not used to the intimate contact being bestowed upon him. Mizore took this as encouragement and slowly kissed down his neck, making sure to give him little licks along the way. He grit his teeth, loving yet hating the feelings that were shooting through his body like lightning. Mizore drew herself closer only to feel something hard poke her thigh. She looked down to see a large bulge in Tsukune's pants, straining the fabric. She looked up at him excitedly, only to see that he hadn't changed his mind about having sex with her yet. She pouted at him and lowered her hand to caress what would soon be hers only to have her hand gently moved away by his own.

"No no no Mizore-chan," he chastasized gently, chuckling at her crestfallen expression. "I've only known you for a day now, can't you wait?"

Mizore blinked, before snapping her fingers. "That's right, you didn't know that I've known you for as long as you've been here."

Tsukune blinked as well, looking at her oddly. "But...I've never seen you before." he said.

"I sat in front of you in homeroom." she said, smiling. "I didn't show up after the first day because I was busy stalking you."

Tsukune stared blankly at her for her last statement, before shrugging it off. "Well, can't say I'm surprised." he said, laughing a bit. She laughed with him, it was sort of funny if she thought about it, in a weird offhand kind of way.

He stroked her hair gently, staring at the ceiling in thought. Mizore smiled and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes once more. Maybe they could sleep like this through the night? When he started moving, however, she knew that that probably wouldn't happen this early on. He was a human, and had no idea what soul partners were, and the thought of explaining such a significant concept to him scared her. She had known almost the moment she laid eyes on him that he was the one, and yet she couldn't admit it. All Youkai had an instinctive pull towards their true mate, and more often than not they couldn't find the person in their lifetime. They could be on the other side of the world for all that they knew. The fact that she had found hers at such a young age made her rejoice on the inside. Tsukune, however...

She gazed at him from beneath her curtain of hair. He was observing her room, looking curious as to the various things she had around. She jumped, still in only her undergarments, and ruslted through a drawer.

"Here Tsukune, look at these." she said, holding up a pair of deep purple silky panties. He looked upon her command, face reddening at the sight before him.

"Gah! Wh-why are you showing me those?" he asked, quickly turning back around. She tilted her head, sighing. He truly didn't know about their bond yet.

"I just wanted to know your opinion on them." She stated, tucking them back away in her drawer. He gulped and nodded quickly.

"They're...ah...very...sexy?" he said, taking a shot at what his jumbled thoughts could be. He felt her hands softly run along his sides before embracing his chest, her breasts pressed against his back.

"That is very kind of you Tsukune-kun, thank you for the compliment." she breathed into his ear, enjoying the shiver of pleasure that he had. He nodded again, not able to form coherent words as he rested his hands on hers. She felt content to rest her head against his back, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. It filled her up and made her feel so good, so full of energy. It astounded her what the simple contact did.

After a while she felt him move again, this time to grip her hands in his as he turned around, being careful to keep his eyes above her neck. She would not have minded if he observed her body, but it seemed he had yet to act upon his carnal desires.

"Mizore-chan, will you stop stalking me now and, I don't know, walk with me?" he asked, feeling slightly foolish. She obviously wanted to make sure that he was out of harms way, and to always be there seemed to be her style. She looked up into his eyes, popping a loli in her mouth and nodding.

"As long as Tsukune doesn't touch the floozy or the bimbo, I'll be happy to be by him." she said in her regular voice, earning him a slightly dissaproving look from Tsukune.

"Mizore-chan..." he said, "Moka-san and Kurumu-san are my _friends_. And I promised Moka that she could feed from me." he said, giving her a stern look.

Mizore thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I understand...but if any of them touch this," she said, reaching down and gently rubbing the man's pole, causing Tsukune to go wide eyed and red, "I will personally make sure that they learn the definition of 'Absolute Zero'." she said, smiling at his expression. He nodded and she relinquished her grip, inwardly cheering at the fact that only grabbing him had begun to get him arroused.

Tsukune took a deep breath to calm himself before standing straight, holding Mizore's shoulders.

"I need to go back and sleep in my own dorms." he said simply, sighing as Mizore started shaking her head.

"No." she said simply.

"But what if-"

"No."

"But I REALLY need t-"

"No."

"Can I even expl-"

"No."

Tsukune sighed, giving her a frustrated look. "Look, if it's that important to you, come sleep in my bed why don't ya!" he shouted in frustration, before his eyes widened considerably at his poor choice of words. He meant to tell her to sleep _near_ him, but his jumbled thoughts had now jumbled his words.

Mizore nodded once, her smile being subtle and yet pronounced at the same time.

"I would love to."

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Moka skipped merrily over to the boys dorm to wait for Tsukune. She had missed him terribly all day, and was greatly looking forward to seeing him again. She giggled and blushed as she thought of different scenarios of her getting a nibble on his neck, opening it up to that delicoius life fluid that she was getting addicted to. She smiled upon seeing the door open, and immidiately started off towards it.

"Good morning! Tsukune-kun!" she called out, before she froze in a block of ice.

"No touching my man." Mizore stated calmly, as Tsukune groaned upon seeing Moka frozen.

"Unfreeze her Mizore-chan..." he stated in exasperation. Despite his talkings with her about not freezing his friends, she seemed very possesive. Mizore nodded and the ice shattered, leaving a shivering Moka.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukune-k-k-kun..." she shivered, holding her arms around herself. He strode up to her and hugged her, rubbing her arms to try and warm her back up.

"I'm sorry Moka-san, I didn't mean for that to happen. Would you like some blood?" he offered, to which Moka nodded and smiled, clamping her lips to his neck. To anyone this scene would look normal, but Mizore saw the subtle flush in Moka's skin, the way her eyes would glaze over, and the exagerated lick that she gave his neck to seal the wound.

She grit her teeth, throwing an ice kunai into the woods, smiling grimly at the 'thunk' it made as it connected with wood. Tsukune smiled and gave Moka a formal hug before seperating from her, before Mizore immidiately grabbed on to one of his arms, holding it against her body possesively. Moka looked at her, taken aback, before she latched onto Tsukune's other arm, giving Mizore a defiant glare. The two glared daggers at each other the entire way to class, to Tsukune's dismay.

'_This is why I don't like emotions..._' he thought in exasperation, not even wanting to think of what would happen when Kurumu showed up.

_We love the things we love for what they are_

* * *

Well here we go, hope you enjoy this one because it'll be a bit before the next update. Expect it Saturday, maybe Sunday if I get screwed over at work on Saturday. Do widnezia!


End file.
